Curiosity Killed the Cat
by angorianwolf
Summary: Near has a burning curiosity to understand Kira's mind, but if he gets too far in, is he going to be able to get out alive? Rating WILL go up. Eventual Yaoi.
1. Obsession

Authors Note:  
I'd like to thank Dark Angel Of The Wind, because if I hadn't talked about the idea with her I might never have written it, and my Dad because he is an awesome editor.

* * *

Near stacked another die on top of his growing castle, a castle that surrounded him like the walls surrounding his emotions. Emotion!?! Near

considered feelings a weakness, something that distracts you from the facts. That was the problem Mello had; he acted before he thought, letting his

emotions lead him into rash and sometimes idiotic decisions. That wasn't to say Near had no emotions himself, though; he just kept them firmly

controlled and hidden. He didn't keep them controlled as well as he should have though. One of Near's strongest emotions was curiosity. Near had a

need to understand, and that, in itself, was his weakness. As the phrase goes, "curiosity killed the cat," or as the case may dictate in these events,

the albino. Near didn't see this particular emotion as a weakness, a miscalculation on his part that was going to have serious repercussions. Despite

contrary belief, Near didn't just want to catch Kira, he wanted to understand his mind, his motivation, his ethos. In short, Near wanted to understand

what made him kill. Of course Near knew Kira's goal was to rid the world of crime, but Near couldn't seem to grasp how Kira couldn't see that in

pursuing his goal, he was becoming the enemy. He couldn't see how Kira couldn't understand that by killing L, and the other investigators, he had

tainted his already twisted goal. He wanted to know what made Kira think he had the right to kill, to become judge, jury, and executioner, no matter

that he had the means. Near wanted to know every intricate detail of the working of Kira's mind, and that was the danger in his emotion. As many

know, though few by experience, if you get too far into your enemy's minds, you can never see your point-of-view in the same way again. When

you see through the eyes of the enemy, in such clear detail, filled with their confidence and prejudice, their passion for their cause, how can you

not be swayed? Going into another's mind is the easy part, but coming out whole again is nearly impossible. Near seemed oblivious; oblivious to

the fact that the moment his curiosity began to consume him he was on dangerous ground, threats lurking in every shadow, disaster hidden

around every corner. After all, when you are dealing with the supernatural, anything, good, as well as evil, is possible.

* * *

Please Review! It really does help me update faster because it motivates me. :D


	2. Nightmare

I have a problem with hoarding my writing, or simply not getting it done. Depends on the story. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating on pretty much any of my stories. Don't kill me... ^^ (Then I'll never update again. D= )  
Disclaimer:I do not own Death Note, otherwise I'd have a Death Note of my own and written Writer's Block in there a long time ago.

* * *

Dice,

they rained around him as he crumpled to the ground.

Pain was shooting through his chest, making it impossible to speak, though he knew what he would say. Near struggled to breath, feeling his chest tighten, like a boa constrictor wrapping around his heart. It's stuttering beat pounded through his ears, the whispers still a million times louder.

"Kira, _Kira, kira..."_

The words echoed like a curse through his head. Spots flashed in front of his vision, people's faces shimmering in front of his eyes.

Bright azure eyes stared at his with a flaming anger, orange goggles tinted a kids face, red hair falling wildly about it. An old english L glowed on a computer screen, and then red eyes flashed as the darkness consumed everything.

Near's eyes flew open, jerking his body backwards, only succeeding in toppling his chair over backwards in the process. The glow of monitors surrounded Near, the soft light seeming almost mocking. "Kira..." Near whispered, "You're nothing more than a crazy serial killer..." Near wanted top believe that, no, he had to.

Near couldn't though. There just had to be more, and Near was going to find out what. Pushing himself gingerly off the ground he perched himself in front of the computers again and stared down at the picture in front of him. Light Yagami...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, even if you completely forgot the prologue during my hiatus. Anyway, Please Review! ｡◕‿‿◕｡


End file.
